


God Bless You And God Bless Me

by HecoHansen31



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Mention of COVID-19, Mention of sex, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: When you find yourself quarantined with Oleg, some things are brought up, more importantly: the state of your relationship
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Oleg (Vikings)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	God Bless You And God Bless Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is a second piece, linked to my previous fic 'Like I Never Needed Anyone', available on my tumblr (the same name as here), I'll try to pubblish it here, but life has been busy, so if you want to check that out, in the meanwhile you can find it there.

You had been secretly hoping of not having to go back home.

So when the entire Covid-19 thing hit your life you thought that maybe… you should have hoped a bit less, because right now you were stuck in Russia for an undetermined time, with no home anymore, since you had cancelled the rent of your apartment, a few weeks prior.

And now you were stuck with finding a new one in these times of need.

You were trying to browse through some options, starting with hotels and B&B, in order to have a roof over your head by tonight, and not have to lean anymore on Oleg.

He had been working in his home office when the news had been given so you weren’t surprised when, a few minutes later, he wandered in your own ‘office’, asking you what was happening, because you were supposed to be up and gone, waiting at the airport for your flight.

‘You should catch up on the news’ you had mumbled softly ‘… apparently due to the latest cases and spreading of the Covid-19 we are in quarantine till further notice and because of this, I am not allowed to leave the country’.

He had seemed surprised as he had moved to lightly bow his head to try to understand fully the length of those news.

‘… and where do you stay?’ he had then proceeded to ask, although an amused glint shone in his eyes ‘… didn’t you cut off the apartment a week ago?’.

It had actually been an idea of Oleg who had pushed you to stay for a week more than you were supposed to, giving you access to a private room in his ‘castle’ as you took a few trips around Russia’s best places, which because of your job you hadn’t been able to visit, previously.

And although that week had you stuck in Russia till the end of this awful epidemic, it had been one of the best week of your life, passed through turning around in bed with a furnace of warmth and through the best Russia could offer, because Oleg wanted desperately to give you ‘the best of the best’.

‘I am checking a few places, tonight I’ll probably stay in a hotel, and then see’ although you had to admit that you weren’t particularly hopeful.

‘You could stay here, dorogaya’ two strong arms, came to gently set around your waist, as he hugged you tight to his chest, gently brushing a few strands of hair away from your shoulder to drop there a small kiss and he lowered your sweater, in a way that made everything fuzzy already.

But you needed to be lucid.

And you pushed him away lightly.

“I do think that I have already taken too much advantage of your hospitality” you mumbled, as you turned to face him, taking in his strong features and before you could properly stop yourself from doing it, you gently pushed an hand to bruise those features and immediately his lips found your palm “… I don’t think it’d be proper”.

“Well, Cristina hasn’t a problem taking advantage of my hospitality” he laughed lightly, as he brought you again closer, this time gently delving in the crook of your neck and he gently lingered his lips against the soft column of your neck “…but seriously, I won’t have a problem hosting you for as long as it takes for this thing to solve”.

“I don’t think that it is a good idea” you mumbled, but this time you didn’t push him away, completely enthralled with the way his lips brushed against your throat “… what will people think?”.

“We are in the 21st century, printsessa” he muttered, as he pushed himself in to face you “… you can stay in a man’s house without a chaperone, and in case you’d need that… you can always ask Cristina to chaperone us”.

“Oh she’d be delighted” you giggled softly as he smirked at you, his hands moving under your chin to make you come face to face with him, as he tried to get your attention meanwhile you loved nothing more than to shift the subject of the conversation.

Life with Oleg was fucking amazing.

It was much more intense than whatever you had had going on with Peter.

And you were falling hard.

Which wasn’t a good thing.

Even more if you were to seriously accept his ‘scandalous proposal’ of living together.

Oleg acted as if you were a couple, but he hadn’t ever uttered anything that might resemble a ‘you are my girlfriend’ or ‘we are together’ and you didn’t want to confuse what was a simple ‘fuckbuddy’ situation for a relationship.

With Oleg anything was so sexual and deeply passionate that whenever serious feelings were involved you’d both fall in each other’s bed, not matter how much resistance you’d put, you’d just be again in his arms waiting for the sun to rise and his lips to grace again your neck.

And his cock to swell against your ass.

“… but seriously…” Oleg’s voice suddenly seemed pained, as if what he was trying to say was difficult “… you don’t have to stay in here, if you are uncomfortable but… I’d just… I wouldn’t feel calm knowing you outside with all this shit going on, kisa”.

And he seemed sincere as he brought your eyes to meet his, and you lost yourself in those inky pearls, eventually nodding your way through what looked like a death sentence for your heart.

“… I am doing this just because I’m taking pity on leaving you and Ivar with Cristina” you mumbled trying to make the intense tension between you disappear, and he was more than happy to lightly indulge you in this laughing softly.

“Oh Gosh, I don’t know whether he likes her or hates her” he retorted as he gently brought you settled more comfortably on him and you shifted on his laps, setting your laptop aside.

“… could be both” you mumbled, gently stabilizing yourself with your arms around his neck as he set his onto your waist “… I am not sure whether Cristina just wants to tease the shit out of him or is just trying to use her ‘charms’ to make him fall in love”.

“And aren’t we lucky that we’ll be the witnesses of this love story?” joked your lover, as he didn’t seem in the slightest interested into knowing it.

He kept looking at your mouth, probably lightly rosy and plump due to your stressed attitude of biting your lips.

“They are just so oblivious with each other” you muttered laughing lightly as Oleg shot you a sarcastic look.

“Says the same girl who thought I was simply ‘ a nice boss’ all the time I was flirting with her” he retorted, making you blush as he dove in for a kiss on your lips, being rejected by your embarrassed face as you swiftly ducked to the side “… c’mon, krasotka, I was very very much flirting with you”.

“… I mean… no you weren’t…” you tried to back away, as you hid your face in your hands, but still you weren’t shielded by Oleg’s deep laugh as his grip onto your hips became definitely stronger “… Gosh was it that obvious?”.

He nodded, before adding.

“Yeah I was pretty obnoxious, Cristina said that if I kept it on I’d scare you…” he mumbled as his mouth started softly teasing your fingers to get you to release your hold on your face “… and believe me at a certain point I just thought that you simply were immune to my charms”.

You laughed softly, finally releasing your hands from your face, allowing him to kiss softly your lips, nothing more than the promise of a better kiss, that came a few minutes later, completely stealing your breath as Oleg’s tongue searched yours.

“… I was just shy, and you were a bit…”.

“… coming off a bit too strong?” he joked, as he laid another kiss on your lips.

“… intense” you completed, as he freed your lips, but not your hand as he undid them behind his neck to hold them, in a way that made you tremble and think that maybe… he did want more.

“Oh” he seemed pretty taken aback, as if he hadn’t expected it “… nobody had ever told me that”.

“It isn’t an insult” you tried to research what that clouded expression on his face meant “… it is just that I haven’t ever been treated the way you treat me, it is just so passionate and…”.

“Because you deserve this, zolotse” he replied softly, as his confused expression turned into a tender one, before he brought your hands to his lips kissing them softly, as he held you tight against him “… you deserved to be treated as a ‘printsesa’ each night and day”.

And you couldn’t help but be choked with the way he looked convinced of what he had just said.

And you were more than happy to let him lead you back to your bed and fuck you the entire morning.

You were barely finished for lunch time, when you met a bored Cristina teasing mercilessly Ivar, Oleg’s friend who had joined you a week ago, due to some familiar troubles.

And since then Cristina had been on his tail like a cat teasing a big and burly dog.

“… oh c’mon, wouldn’t you seriously like some salsa lessons?” you heard Cristina asking Ivar, as she lightly swashed her hips from side to side, a glimpse of happiness in her eyes, which became even more evident as you appeared from the kitchen.

Oleg being in need of a shower would have joined you later.

“… (Y/N)! We have finally all the time in the world for those salsa lessons!”.

Ivar sent you a look as if to say sarcastically ‘aren’t we lucky?’.

“Yeah, I’d wait to say that” you mumbled, trying to save the poor Ivar from further embarrassment “… they’ll probably put us to work on digitalizing the collection”.

“Yeah that is if Oleg wants you to work” joked Cristina, sending you a suggestive side-eye as she come closer to you, and taking in the obnoxious hickey on your neck, as you tried to shield it with your hair “… where is our big man?”.

“Shower” you mumbled, trying to avoid Ivar’s eyes.

One thing was talking about sex with Oleg to Cristina, another to a very flushed Ivar who told you both that he’d be having his lunch in his chamber, since his legs were hurting.

‘.. have a nice chat, girls’ he had concluded with one last look to Cristina and he couldn’t hide the light infatuation, which made you smirk as your friend backed up tiredly till a chair, huffing down on it.

“Gosh why is he such an asshole?” she mumbled, as you sat down in front of her.

“… your constant teasing certainly doesn’t help” you replied, with a reprimanding look.

“I just want to have my fun” she complained, but her look was reflective “… does Oleg know if he has slight crush on me?”.

“Ask him yourself, I am not his secretary” you commented, as one hand darted out to grab on a piece of cheese from the pretty display of meals on the table.

“Gosh, I do understand why he is obsessed with you” she joked, stealing your piece of cheese, as she straight up bit onto it “… you keep him grounded, wow, I love one power couple”.

“We are not a couple” you whispered, as you came to the knot of it all “… he has asked me to stay for the quarantine”.

“Well are you seriously surprised?” she retorted, sending you a look that meant that she knew much more than you “… he is a little dog flapping his tail to you, of course he’d like to have you here”.

“I just…” you tried to reply “… I don’t want to understand one thing when he means another”

“I don’t want to be too forward…” mumbled softly Cristina, understanding the entity of your thoughts “… but he’d literally marry you, if you needed a visa to stay here”.

You both were unable to stop yourself from laughing loud, gaining a quick look from Oleg, who had just appeared on the threshold and you were unable to hide a light blush on your cheeks, as Cristina got up, collecting a small plate of everything and excusing herself.

‘I have an idiot to bother’ she mumbled before exiting dramatically, making you and Oleg giggle, stupidly as he set onto Cristina’s place, in front of you.

“Were you girls having a conversation about us guys?” he asked, a tender light of teasing in his dark eyes.

“My lips are sealed” you muttered, before starting to eat with those ‘sealed lips’.

And Oleg just smiled as if that had been a confirmation of it all.

* * *

Five days had passed.

And your relationship with Oleg had lasted.

Which was surprising.

But even more surprising was the way that you had set up a routine.

You’d wake up in Oleg’s arms and you’d start getting ready, being probably interrupted by Oleg in need for attention, refusing to go back to bed and refusing to get fully up.

He’d sometimes succeed in distracting you and sometimes you’d have your own fun in leaving Oleg with blue balls, just for him to find you on your lunch break, fucking you in the first closeted alley he could find, as you tried to keep quiet.

You’d work into digitalizing the collection and taking care of a few local museums’ networks, coordinating you with your American university.

Cristina sometimes helped you and sometimes she’d follow Ivar around like a lost puppy, trying to convince him to step outside of his comfort zone and so far she hadn’t convinced him into doing any salsa, but you’d see the way he had started verbally contrasting her.

That was definitely a sign he was interested.

You just hoped he’d understand it before Cristina finally drove him crazy.

You’d finish work and you’d have dinner, all together, listening to the news as you tried your best to think positively although they weren’t improving and many times you were more than happy to invent some idiotic excuse for Oleg to lead you back to his bedroom and have you there for the rest of the night.

And then you’d love nothing more than to convince yourself that this would last.

And that Oleg wasn’t with you simply for your body or because he felt some kind of obligation to you.

But good things never lasted.

And that Saturday had been the proof.

Although it had started well since you had caught Cristina and Ivar having fallen asleep the previous night, shoulder against shoulder.

You had thought of being the one to do the first move with Oleg for once, and had brought him breakfast in bed, just to be surprised that he wasn’t there.

You had caught him in his office and when you had tried to come in, he had quickly ushered you out, in a way that you’d have used with your dog, a simple gesture but that got irritation flowing through you and you had recklessly slammed the tray of food in the trash bin as you had tried to calm yourself.

Oleg wasn’t your boyfriend he was allowed to have his free time.

But not to treat you like you weren’t there.

Exercising had helped you and you had even tried Cristina’s salsa moves, but Oleg had kept himself stuffed in his office for past the lunch hour and in the afternoon not even the company of a good book and of an interesting art documentary had distracted you.

You should have honestly understood before that the honeymoon period wouldn’t have lasted.

And that it was simply nice sex.

But what got through you honestly, with flashbacks to your relationship with Peter, was the hushed tone you heard him speaking with over the phone, as you faked being asleep on the couch, but secretly heard him speaking Russian.

You hadn’t learned much, but you could distinguish a few phrases from the ‘easy Russian’, you had been learning.

‘It’ll be a nice surprise’ you heard him say ‘… can’t wait to see you, Katya… I honestly am counting down the minutes. This quarantine is awful…’.

And although you had tried your best not to overreact, because Oleg had made you no promises, the way he spoke made you uneasy.

He had found his own ‘beautiful giraffe’.

And you were again broken apart and left behind.

For the entire night you had avoided him, excusing yourself from anything with a terrible headache as Cristina slipped in after you in your room, managing to get to you right as you were closing the door in her face, but she held a bottle of wine, with the promise of a ‘girl talk’.

“I hope that you have some succulent gossip, because all I could grasp is that our chief Mrs. Kravitzok has had a liaison with the gardener” you mumbled, as Cristina approached you with an excited expression, before she blurted out about how her and Ivar had kissed last night.

‘… the couple was kissing on the screen and you know… I was… I was teasing him as usual and then… he leaned in and kissed me to ‘shut me up’’ and you couldn’t help but smile lightly at her excited expression.

“That’s wonderful, Cristina!” you mumbled softly, hugging her tight, as she almost lost her grip on your wine glasses “… Gosh, finally you stopped playing around, and got straight into it! It was getting so so so annoying!”.

“Don’t even dare talk!” she retorted, pushing an accusing look at you “… I literally had to deal with you and Oleg dancing around each other like idiots”.

You couldn’t help but bite nervously your lips, before you ducked your head down to hide your nervousness, but Cristina had seen it from the start.

“… what has happened?” she asked, gently clutching one of your hands.

“I think…” you tried to speak but before you could, a sudden sob let your chest and you were unable to control the one that followed and Cristina tried to move closer “… the honeymoon phase is finished”.

“No no, I know Oleg!” she tried to protest “… he isn’t the type not to go for dramatic, when he can”.

“This morning he shut me off” you mumbled lightly “… and I mean… I guessed it was just work and then he didn’t search me, but Gosh… we aren’t together”.

“You are” retorted Cristina “… you are honestly by Oleg’s standard”.

“… and then I heard him speaking on the phone with another woman, some… Katja” you mumbled, nervously fidgeting with your hand as you tried to calm yourself, but to no avail and Cristina’s slight glance of defeat didn’t pass unnoticed by you.

“It might not be what you think” she tried replying.

“… no no, it should have happened” you replied fatalistically “… I wasn’t already enough for Peter, think for somebody like Oleg? Gosh, how fucking stupid could I be?”.

“You aren’t stupid” replied sweetly Cristina, tenderly enveloping you in an hug, as you let out tightly all your frustrations and insecurities against her, clearly in need of a good talk between you two “… and I’ll fucking gut Oleg if he does have a side-…”.

You just nodded sadly not fully convinced, but you tried your best to fake a smile and a soft nodding, before you cried your heart out on her shoulder, the wine and her gentle consolation eventually getting you to fall in a dark sleep, which left you almost disoriented as you woke up, till the memories all came back.

You were glad to hadn’t slept in Oleg’s room, as you busied your mind with a few things and tried to understand whether you could seriously book a B&B room to distance yourself even further from Oleg.

He certainly wasn’t a gentleman, he wouldn’t have simply thrown out, because he now had understood you weren’t worth it, but you, yourself, couldn’t stand it much longer, if not for your own self-respect, definitely for your self-esteem issues.

But every hotel or place would simply just reply that it wasn’t safe, because of the easy way the virus could spread, preferring to avoid infecting any of their guests.

Which you understood.

But at the same time, you hid all the morning in your room simply to avoid Oleg.

You had been so freaking stupid to think this all would work, too much of a daydreamer and too little of a realist to see that a man like Oleg could go for you

But eventually reality broke through your shelter, and you felt a knock on the door, before Oleg’s face appeared, as he sent you a worried look, taking in your disheveled appearance, as you wore your pajama with your hair up in a messy bun.

No sign of make-up on your tired face.

“Hey…” he tried to mumble, being welcomed by a light ‘grunt’ from you “… is everything alright? How is your head?”.

“Just needed a bit of sleep” you replied, wanting to cut it short, as you busied yourself through some paperwork, which you had already finished everything to do.

“… well I am happy to hear that” he still moved inside, gently closing the door behind him “… we could, if you feel better, join Cristina’s salsa lesson, I don’t know how but she convinced Ivar to join”.

“Oh that’s awesome to hear” your voice spoke true, because you were honestly amazed that Cristina had roped in Ivar “… but I think I’ll have to pass, I have some… work to do, and I don’t think that it’d be good for my…”.

“Don’t bullshit me” the harsh tone of Oleg’s reply made you choke the rest of the phrase and tighten your entire posture which was enough for him to immediately apologize “… I didn’t mean to sound so harsh, it’s just that… this situation is unnerving, dorogaya”.

“What situation?” you tried to relax yourself, to appear unbothered, but you didn’t turn around till he gently put a hand on your shoulder.

“The one where you don’t speak to me eye-to-eye and avoid me” although he tried to humorize it all, he was evidently at unease “… and Cristina has glared me daggers all this morning, this usually means that I have fucked up”.

“I don’t…” you tried to push yourself away, but now that Oleg’s eyes stared at you, you weren’t able to properly reply “… you are the one who started acting weirdly, you shut me off and I heard you on the phone…”.

“I thought you were asleep!” he tried to protest but you just shot me a harsh look.

“Does that allow you to cheat on me?” you replied, letting out a bit of the hanger you had been holding on since yesterday “… does it allow you to shut me off?”.

“I wasn’t cheating on you” he replied, as he pointed every word, his grip onto your shoulder tightening to keep you in place, well aware of the fact that you wanted to do nothing more than to run away “… I didn’t cheat on you, kisa”.

“Don’t fucking use those petnames when I am angry with you!” you retorted as he shot you an amused look through a light smirk “… and don’t fucking smirk at me like you knew better than me!”.

“I wasn’t cheating on you” he protested “… if you just let me explain…”.

“No, I don’t think I will” you replied harshly, as he set you a pleading look “… I was stupid once, but I learned better from Peter, I learned that I fucking should stop thinking that simply because we fuck we are together”.

“Don’t compare me to Peter” again that rageful tone, but this time it was directed to you.

And it made liquid heat drop between your legs.

“… I am not a little fucker who likes to play around, I am fucking committed to you!” and as you were making to reply to him, he shouted again “… the only reason why I didn’t call you my girlfriend, is because I knew that you needed time after Peter, and that you’d be leaving, and I didn’t want this to make you feel uncomfortable!”.

You took a light step back, as Oleg left his grip onto you, his eyes lowering lightly to his own feet.

“I had a small meeting with my ex-wife, yesterday, she has had some problems with the monthly allowance, because of the entire corona shit, last morning… I didn’t want you there because she doesn’t put me in a good mood, she…”.

He lightly messed up his gelled hairstyle, before he continued.

“… and then I talked with Katja, she is a friend… she takes care of a small museum in St. Petersburg, I asked her some questions about whether they were hiring, because…”.

He seemed clumsy and embarrassed.

And you gently pushed him to go on with a small look.

“… because I thought that if you had a job, you might stay… which is stupid and idiotic, but I want you to stay here, even after the entire quarantine shit and everything”.

And you were taken aback, as you linked this newfound knowledge with the fact that he had said he wanted to be committed to you.

And for all this time you had just been too insecure to see it.

“… and then the entire quarantine happened and I wanted to thank her and be kept in her graces, but I swear on whatever I hold in my heart, I wasn’t… cheating on you” he mumbled as you gently allowed him to come closer “… I love you, even if I know it’s premature and you don’t believe it, I …”.

“I love you, too” it was just a whisper, but Oleg immediately caught it and brought you closer, tightening his grip as his lips found themselves onto the crown of your head.

“… you do?” he asked, almost as a child who wasn’t sure he’d be given or not his Christmas present “… because I have been in love and it was shit, because she didn’t love…”.

“I do” you shut him off “… and I am sorry for being an idiot and ruining everything”.

You felt your tears lightly staining Oleg’s expensive shirt, as he proceeded to coo at you to comfort you as he caressed your hair, in a tender way that just made you feel more awfully of the way you had reacted to it all.

“… not an idiot, solnishko” he mumbled, against you, as one hand came to softly caress your back “…we just need to communicate better, ok?”.

And you nodded lightly, meeting his dark eyes staring back at you, as he brought lightly an hand around your slender neck, caressing it as it followed a path to your face, where it settled bringing you closer, in a tender kiss.

In which you leaned in completely, wanting to shut off and out that envy and insecurities that had brought you down, as Oleg softly moaned against you, an adoration in his gaze that made you blush.

“… you don’t have to… be my girlfriend, if you aren’t…” he tried to mumble, but you just ushered with a quick look, as you joined the hand onto your cheeks, as you moved to kiss his forehead, your body completely entangling with his.

“… I want to be your girlfriend, Oleg, more than anything else” you softly whispered in his ear, nipping it lightly.

“Moya devushka” he mumbled lightly as he peppered your face with kisses, making you giggle as you tried to calm him down, eventually just ending up settled on your bed, a bit too small to hold you both, but Oleg kept you so close to his chest that you definitely saved up space.

“I… I thought about staying” you mumbled, as Oleg immediately shot you a surprised look “… I wanted to ask for another internship in Russia after I came back, maybe try to find a job and…”.

Before you could finish Oleg, smashed an excited kiss on your lips, making you giggle.

“Are you serious?” he asked, practically getting on top of you, and proceeding to look at you as if you were the best thing he had.

And how could you feel insecure with all of that?

“… yes” you mumbled gently, as your arms shot up to gently cradle his head closer ‘… if you don’t mind, I could talk with Katja to ensure that…”.

“Admit it: you don’t want me to talk with her”.

And it was true.

As much as Oleg was allowed to have female friends, you didn’t like Katja since it was linked to your ‘middle breakdown’.

And preferred to handle your life on your own.

“… maybe” you muttered, and Oleg went in with a tickle attack, as he made you laugh till your belly hurt and you admitted “Yes! Ok! I am slightly jealous!”.

“… but I love only you” he mumbled, as he leaned down to softly bit the column of your neck, moving to your ear “… you know it, no need to be jealous, sweetie”.

“I’ll stop when you stop glaring at Ivar for simply looking my way” you reprimanded him, making him lightly growl as he kissed languidly down your neck.

“I am sorry, but you, kisa, are solely and utterly mine to look at” he replied, as he brought a light kiss on your lips, the entire mood of the room quickly shifting to a more sensual one, as he dragged up his lips against yours, teasing in a way that brought you to blush under him, as his hands went lower “… we should really join the others in theirs salsa lessons”.

“My headache is still bothering me” you lied, as you shot him a malicious glance and he didn’t mind indulging you as he raised an eyebrow unconvinced “… and you know what helps with headaches?”.

“Medicines?”.

“… orgasms”.

“Oh” now he definitely looked convinced, tickling lightly your sides as you giggled “… I can do that for you”.

“How was the salsa lesson?” you asked to a very very ‘disheveled’ Cristina as she escaped the laundry room where you were entering.

As much as you loved having an entire staff for this kind of things, there were some things that had to be done on your own, and you’d hate for them to see the way Oleg reduced your underwear.

“… very very intense” she smirked, and you understood the innuendo behind it.

“I don’t know whether I am glad that you finally ‘solved’ all your issues or for the fact that I’ll probably catch you somewhere and be traumatized for the rest of my days” you mumbled, lightly laughing at the way Cristina blushed.

“Don’t even start talking!” she replied, sending you an accusatory look “… I thought you were having a headache and instead all that moaning… I hope that you solved what you had to solve with Oleg too, because if you haven’t… I’ll get myself some earplugs…”.

“We solved” you mumbled with a small smile, blushing lightly “… but thank you for threatening him, he said that you he was worried you’d gut him in sleep”.

“Oh I like having that effect on men” she joked lightly “… but seriously… if he doesn’t propose to you by the end of this quarantine, I’ii be very disappointed, I’d look amazing as your bridesmaid…”.

And before she could sputter more rubbish, Ivar exited the laundry room, immediately surprised of your presence, as he and Cristina blushed lightly, and your mind slowly connected what had happened.

“… we have to make some rules for a peaceful quarantine” you mumbled once you got over the initial shock “… let’s start with ‘don’t fuck in place where other people have to clean their fucking clothes’ ”.

Two couples and not much to do, in quarantine, was definitely the receipt for a disaster.


End file.
